50 Sentence Challenge Fic (JeanineTris)
by raisecain
Summary: My shot at a 50 sentence challenge fic. Pairing is as is title. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy if you can, hopefully I haven't butchered it. Cheers.


**A/N So.. yeah I kind of thought I'd try my arm at one of these fifty sentence challenges but hey, if I don't have it down that's cool. I had fun trying and I have serious respect for the people who make it work. Enjoy anyway if you can.**

* * *

**1\. vending**

When you found out that people fear divergent's you wanted to scoff - of course they did, after all they blindly followed the status quo, year after year, conforming to the same line, 'faction before blood,' – and yet when you met her and you told her it wasn't a choice, you meant your words to be scathing but as she leaned in and spoke in a tone that contained so much power and a visage that had your breath catch momentarily, you realised it might not be so hard to see, why the idea sold so successfully.

**2\. cherish**

You cherished your family, no matter how annoying they could be at times, not that you were thinking of anyone in particular- *cough* Caleb *cough* - but you cherished your freedom more ( you didn't yet know that you would find your family to be the most important thing eventually), so you pushed down your guilt and are glad that you can't see your parents behind you or the sea of blue (because that's where your brother is and not because the temptation to choose Erudite, is burning a hole in your back with those piercing grey eyes), as you square your shoulders and allow a drop of blood to sizzle on hot coals.

**3\. condense**

When you see her again in the halls, it takes everything you have to condense your feelings into a section of your heart and not try to win her attention with the playful banter that you think you crave -because you still aren't ready to admit what you really want (coward).

**4\. get off**

Even though you fought to get out of your assailants' grip, part of you wondered if giving up was really so bad, either way you would lose to someone and your life would be forfeit- the only thing left to cling to was, at least this way you could have a choice.

**5\. timber**

Every time you met with Jeanine you fell a little more, you knew that eventually you would hit the ground and though you anticipated this, you feared it in equal measure.

**6\. dyed in the wool wolves **

The hunger in her eyes as she devoured you with her gaze alone, had your heart skip a beat, as you could see that no matter what, she was determined to capture divergent's.

**7\. booth**

It was times like this, that you wished you could be somewhere even semi-private with her and, once again someone decided now was a good time to interrupt her.

**8\. coffee**

You hadn't expected to be up so soon - you were groggy when the Dauntless transformed into living robots – it left you sloppy, coffee might have meant you weren't caught but you can't help that this thought is only half-hearted.

**9\. ah, crap**

Again you stand in front of her, this time your hands are tied (literally and figuratively).

**10\. walking talking disaster**

Damn Four and his inability to keep his mouth shut when he is shot full of the new serum- you weren't sure how it was going to come out but you certainly weren't expecting it to be in front of all Erudite leadership and herself to boot.

**11\. stall**

With nowhere to go (prison cells suck), you can only hope that if you fake a coughing fit, you may be able to avoid answering her question.

**12\. engage**

Of course when she brings your parents lives into play it leaves you little choice in the matter.

**13\. pregnant**

Despite abandoning them when you defected, your mother still defends you by giving up the whole truth about the faction system and what lies beyond the fence, leaving a pregnant pause in which your gaze locks with hers.

**14\. what a waste**

When Jeanine realizes that your mother is in full support of keeping the whole thing quiet, that is her only exclamation, before she turns away and puts them in separate cells beside yours- you won't admit it now, but it hurts that she doesn't spare you another glance.

**15\. diner**

It was no four star diner but you're glad to finally get to eat in public again, despite the constraints that you must observe.

**16\. sprint**

You are glad when you are given the opportunity to stop thinking again.

**17\. weepy**

Unfortunately, once your heart rate slows, your walls crumble and the dam breaks.

**18\. cold**

That is how she finds you and you know that the rain pouring down is doing nothing to disguise the fact that you've been crying.

**19\. I'm done...finished**

Together you make your way indoors- you are barely coherent enough to realize the change- and make your way to a warm bed- leaving you doubtful that you had heard her tired words.

**20\. freaked out**

Admittedly, it was somewhat (read: very) shocking when you woke to her eyes on you and discovered that it wasn't your room.

**21\. ashamed**

It breaks your heart when this strong woman admits, brokenly, that she isn't proud of what she has done.

**22\. moth**

You're not sure if it's your heart pounding in your ears or some irritating insect fluttering around your head but you know that you have to do something.

**23\. moaning**

And that's how you find your lips pressed against hers, straddling her in the chair, as she moans beneath you.

**24\. refuse**

Although you want to refuse to hide your budding relationship, you know that you can't, that you would do anything for her if she asked and you don't want to ruin her, not any more than you already have.

**25\. damn you**

It would be him and his loose lips that made your relationship public knowledge before both of you were ready- maybe it was a bad idea to save him after all.

**26\. evening star**

Even though you are no longer hounded for your 'choices,' you still enjoy escaping to the fence with her and to point out that although the evening star is the brightest in the sky, she is the only light you need in your life.

**27\. want**

You are at a loss for words and can see that she is getting nervous, ready to retract her words out of fear, so you do the only thing you can to show her that you want to take this next step too, by closing the gap between you.

**28\. cancel**

Your smile is smug as she cancels a meeting with Marcus and he protests so loudly that you can hear, because even though his son is a git, no one deserves him for a father.

**29\. ignore**

You're so tired that you just want to ignore the alarm clock and go back to sleep but then you catch a glimpse of her face, so peaceful in sleep and you watch quietly, smiling as her nose twitches at the sound and her eyes flutter open.

**30\. t-shirt**

You love when she is at home and wears your t-shirt from initiation, especially when you get to slide your hands up under it as she cooks breakfast for you.

**31\. lacerate**

It's been two years and though you now know that the factions are stable and a good way to go about things, especially since divergent's are being accepted into society, you still cringe as these teenagers lacerate their palms as you grip your wife's own.

**32\. appointment**

Although you won't say it, you're glad that Caleb and your mum come with you and Jeanine to the last appointment.

**33\. why**

'Because you are strong and beautiful and brave and I want her to grow up to be just like you,' you reply to your wife, as her eye's fill with tears at your decision to name your daughter after her.

**34\. complete ass**

When you saw the tear tracks on Jean's face you were worried and surprised as it certainly didn't match the giant grin, so you quirked an eyebrow in question, to which she replied, 'Mommy called a mean boy in school a-', '-complete ass,' Jeanine hurriedly interrupted.

**35\. grim**

You try to maintain a grim expression as you reprimand your wife for her language in front of your daughter but your lips turn up at the corner in a small smile and her eyes twinkle in amusement at your scolding, even as your daughter giggles and she attempts to look sorry, resulting in further peals of laughter from all of you.

**36\. infatuated**

Despite everything you have loved and lived through you are still surprised that you only continue to love your wife more with each passing day- you truly are infatuated.

**37\. fine spun**

With Jean staying in a friend's house you are glad for the alone time that allowed you to show Jeanine just how much you love her and more than that, the chance to simply run your fingers through her hair, like finely spun gold as she slumbers against you.

**38 candy**

'What do you mean you're not hung- Tris did you give her candy before dinner again?'

**39\. joker**

'A growing girl has got to eat,' you reply, with a smirk learned from years of living with Jeanine.

**40 safe**

Sometimes nightmares still haunt her and though it pains you to see the fear plastered on her face, it makes your heart swell as she confides that she feels safe in your arms, so you hold her tighter and press a kiss to her forehead, before humming until she falls asleep again.

**41 relax**

Now that Jeanine has finally decided to retire from leadership, you have been able to spend more time as a family and to relax at home.

**42\. evergreen**

'Can we call her Jade?' your eldest daughter pleads and you exchange a look with your wife before nodding your agreement and smiling softly, tired after the delivery, even though you would be more inclined to call the shade of your newborn's eye's pine.

**43 pencil**

It is pride that shine's out of her eyes as she wraps an arm around your slight frame and rests her chin on your shoulder, as Jean teaches Jade how to write her name in pencil.

**44 comtemplate**

When you once contemplated what things may have been like and your wife drew you into a searing kiss and pressed her forehead to yours with her eyes closed, her voice shook as she begged you not to and so you pressed your lips to hers again, giving her control and swearing to yourself that you wouldn't upset her like that again.

**45 emergency**

You're frustrated as you rush to secure the breach of the fence, alongside the other Dauntless, why couldn't they get the message that you were all happy within the faction system and didn't want to be treated as sub-human, simply because scientists had decided to screw with genetics, so many years before.

**46\. force**

Sometimes force was necessary, you conceded, as you fell to one knee because of a bullet to your side, a last ditch effort by one of the invaders, even though they had already lost.

**47\. carpet**

You wanted to laugh but didn't because of the genuine worry in your wife's eyes , even as she respected your wish to walk on the plush carpet of your own home, rather than the white tile of the hospitals.

**48\. ready**

'Ready?' You ask Jade as she nervously smooth's down her clothes before the choosing ceremony.

**49\. lollipop**

Your children may be fully grown but they are still your children, so at every family meal you ensure to distribute lollipops to them and their spouses.

**50\. I love you**

'I love you Tris,' she whispers in your ear and the insecurity in her voice strikes you so deeply that you turn around to capture her lips with your own and forgo sleep to show her how unfounded the fear is that her sentiments are not returned.


End file.
